For you
by Boomerfangirl
Summary: Tails walks in the forest at night in search for something. What can it be? Who is it for? Read and find out! Sonic x Tails, Shadow x Tails. Yaoi of coarse!


For You

It was a dark night as tails walks through the forest all by himself. He looks around in fear of someone or something coming out to attack him. Apparently, he lost something during his last mission on fighting Dr. Eggman and it is of great importance to him, which is why he's here.

'Don't be afraid Tails just get what you came here for and leave.' Tails thought in fear.

As he kept on walking, he starts to grow the feeling that he is being followed. He stops for a second and looks around to find nothing.

"Calm down Tails everything's okay. You're just being paranoid now." Tails says to himself, and then proceeds to walking. Little did he know two ruby red eyes watch him from a distance, stalking his prey in pure lust.

Up ahead, Tails sees something and runs towards it.

"Here it is! That was pretty easy." Tails said in excitement. "I better get going now."

"Awww already? But you just got here, and we haven't had our fun time yet." A dark velvet voice said. Tails looks around to see where the voice came from.

'W-who's that? W-what do you want?" Tails shuddered.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Tails fearfully turns around and looks up to see Shadow standing on a branch of a tree leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and a devious grin on his face.

"S-S-Shadow!" Tails stuttered in fear.

"Long time no see." Shadow says. He then jumps from the tree and lands in front of Tails who steps back a little.

"So, what's someone like you doing out here all by yourself?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing that you would be interested in." Tails said, trying to sound brave.

"That may be true, but knowing that you're here doing it makes it interesting." Shadow says.

He then walks closer to Tails who backs up until his back is against a tree. He holds the small object close to his chest while Shadow is inches away from his face towering over him.

"You know, you're really cute when you're like this. Makes me forget why you're with that faker Sonic." Shadow purrs in Tails' ear, causing him to shiver.

"S-Sonic is my friend, t-that's why I'm with him." Tails said.

"Is it for that or for another reason?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tails. I've been watching you for a while and I've noticed the way you look at him, the way your body reacts when he gets near you or touches you, how his smile and voice simply melts you into a crumbling mess. I have seen your true feelings for Sonic, and unfortunately, I can't let this behavior go on any further." Shadow says seductively.

"W-What?" Tails asked slightly confused and scared.

"I'm saying, whether you like it or not, I will claim you, and you will be mine." Suddenly, Shadow grabs Tail's wrists and pins them over his head while Tails is still holding the small object in his hand. Tails grows more scared than ever and brutally struggles to get free from Shadow's grasp.

"Shadow what are you doing!"

"What's wrong Tails, you sound scared. Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you." Shadow says seductively. He then nudges his face in Tail's neck and pushes his leg in between Tails' legs. Tails turns his head to avoid contact knowing that it will fail.

"Shadow stop it! Let me go!" Tails says forming tears in his eyes.

"Shhh, calm down my little fox. I promise you, it will the best thing you've ever experienced, as long as you stay still and submit like a good little boy." Shadow says breathing down Tails' neck.

Tails whimpers and shuts his eyes as Shadow comes closer to kiss Tails, but then stops when he hears a familiar voice.

"HEY!" The voice shouted.

Shadow turns around and Tails opens his eyes to see Sonic standing a few feet behind them with a serious expression on his face. Sonic walks up closer to them until he is a few inches away.

"What's going on here?" Sonic says in a serious tone. Shadow simply chuckles and lets go of Tails' wrists, letting him fall on his butt. Shadow turns to Sonic.

"Well, it looks like I got caught, so much for having' some fun time." Shadow says with a sly expression. "Well since the Calvary's here I guess it's time for me to leave." Shadow then jumps to a tall tree branch and turns around to the frightened Tails.

"I'll be seeing you Tails, but just know that we'll be seeing each other very soon. And next time, I won't show any self-restraint." He says before disappearing into the night.

Sonic walks over to Tails and extends his arm and reaches his hand out for Tails. Tails grabs his hand and Sonic lifts him up on his feet.

"Are you okay Tails" Sonic asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails says softly.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here at this time of night, it's really dangerous." Sonic said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Tails said.

"It's alright Tails, just be more careful next time. Come on, let's go to my house." Sonic said as they walked back to his house.

When they got to Sonic's home, they tiredly sat on the couch in the living room.

"So Tails, why were you out there all by yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Well you see, I had to get something that was really important to me out there because I left it earlier." Tails said.

"Well, what was it?" Sonic asked. Tails then opens his hand to show a gold ring with a sapphire diamond in the middle.

"Is that a ring?"

"Yeah, I made it a while back. It took a really long time to do it, mainly because of the material I had to find. I wanted to give it to someone who I thought was really important to me but… I was too scared that they wouldn't accept me. So I kept it. But when we were battling, I accidently dropped it in the forest, so I went back to get it." Tails said.

"Oh, I see. So who is the ring for?" Sonic asked. Tails says nothing but blushes a little, then he grabs Sonic's hand and puts the ring on his finger. Sonic stares at Tails in shock.

"It's for you." Tails says smiling a little. Sonic blushes furiously then looks at the ring on his finger.

"I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I was too scared. Plus I was trying to do it without anyone else seeing. But what I'm trying to say is that…I love you Sonic." Tails says now madly blushing. Sonic's eyes widen in shock and the room grows silent. Tails suddenly gets up and walks away.

"Well I better get back home, thanks for helping me out Sonic." But before Tails could reach the door knob, Sonic grabs Tails' wrist and runs up stairs, pulling Tails with him.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked confused. Sonic doesn't respond, he instead pulls them into his bedroom, closes the door and throws Tails on his bed. Tails opens his mouth to respond, but is soon silenced by Sonic's lips crashing into his own. Tails is shocked by the sudden action, but soon closes his eyes and moans into Sonic's mouth. As their tongues danced, Sonic gently pushes Tails on his back and breaks the kiss, both panting for air.

"S-Sonic…"

"Tails….I love you too. I love everything about you, and to tell you the truth, I was scared that you would reject me too. But now, I want to show you how much I love you and how long I've been holding back." Sonic says panting.

"Sonic... take me." Tails says.

Sonic smiles warmly and kisses Tails deeply. They shred each other of their clothing and furiously touch each other's hot and wanting bodies. He wraps Tails' legs around his waist and positions himself in front of Tails' entrance. With one swift movement, he pushes his erection all the way in, causing Tails break the kiss and scream loudly. He continues to thrust deep into him hitting his prostate directly each time. Tails claws at Sonic's back drawing blood, but Sonic simply moans and goes faster. Almost reaching their limit, Sonic goes faster breaking the speed of light making the bed rock furiously. Reaching their climax, they both let out a final scream and released onto each other. Now tired and sweaty, Sonic pulls out of Tails and lies next to him while Tails snuggles next to him. Tails quickly falls asleep in Sonic's arms while Sonic stares at the ring and his new lover.

'I still can't believe this dream happened. This precious gift is just for me, and I'm never letting it go. Not to anyone.' Sonic thought. And he wasn't just talking about the ring.

Meanwhile, outside sits Shadow on a tree branch, looking through Sonic's window. He followed them home and saw everything that happened. Shadow glared evilly at the couple.

'So that's how you want to play it, huh Sonic? Well my blue companion, you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war. I will get Tails no matter what it takes, and he will be mine.' Shadow thought before jumping off the branch and disappearing into the night.

-THE END-


End file.
